This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a skateboard with a brake mechanism.
As is well known, skateboards are the cause of many and severe injuries since they are extremely free rolling, particularly with the latest improvement in plastic wheels, and also since there is no efficient way to stop except to jump off. At high speeds, it is not possible to jump off without injury and thus the fast rides are the cause of severe accidents.
Attempts have heretofore been made to apply brakes to skateboards but such brake mechanisms have been complex in their structural arrangements and have been difficult to apply to the board as well. Furthermore, prior brake mechanisms for this particular purpose have been difficult to operate.